marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mahkizmo (Earth-74101)
Losing Machus Mahkizmo arrived in the modern era of Earth-616, on his hunt for Thundra, and faced off against her sometime allies the Fantastic Four, soundly dealing with the Thing, Human Torch, and Mister Fantastic. In confrontation with Thundra he teleported the female warrior away to his home planet of Machus, and imprisoned her against her will. The Fantastic Four had decided to follow both time displaced warriors however and the appeared on the world of men, Machus using a time machine appropriated from Doctor Doom. Except again, Mahkizmo and now his fellow warriors on Machus defeat the Fantastic Four yet again, with Mahkizmo even claiming then Fantastic Four member Medusa as a prize. The cunning Medusa managed to escape his clutches given the relaxed security as opposed to the cells where the other Fantastic Four members were being held. The rest of the team forced to fight in the Machus men built arena. Their powers and strength sapped due to a will bending energy ray, salvation comes with Medusa who had escaped and traveled to the world of the Femizons, Femizonia and recruited a horde of female warriors to provide a necessary distraction and opposition to the men of Machus. Mahkizmo himself prepared to unleash his nuclear punch, but was double teamed by the Thing and Thundra incapacitating him, ending his threat. The resulting blow also merged Femazonia and Machus into a new future world of Earth-7412, where both societies lived in peaceful coexistence. This merger caused the Fantastic Four and Thundra to be shunted back to their native reality. Gender Bomb Mahkizmo somehow survived as a disembodied spirit, a silent witness to this new reality. Growing furious at the gender equality, he sought to change it and managed to merge with the body of one of that era's men, transforming it into his old body. Creating a gender bomb, Mahkizmo concocted a rather foolish plan to travel back in time and unleash this weapon in the past to wipe out all women, and ventured back to Earth-616 in a time machine. Taking a page from Thundra, Mahkizmo sought to humble the modern age's most powerful woman, and clashed with the She-Hulk. Their battle abruptly took a strange turn when Mahkizmo was struck by an arrow fired by the Olympian god Eros, making him fall in love with She-Hulk. He absconded with her to his era, planning to detonate his bomb from there. She was followed by the Thing and her then-boyfriend Wyatt Wingfoot who mounted a rescue mission. During the ensuing battle the presence of the time traveler caused the people of this merged reality to remember their animosity toward each other leading to fights. This was decreed as normal, as in this society it was viewed as typical lovers quarrels. She-Hulk also managed to convince Mahkizmo of the potentially catastrophic repercussions of his plans: In that if he killed all the women in the modern age, it would spell the extinction of the human race and his future would no longer exist as there would be no women left to birth new generations of children. Mahkizmo wisely ended his gender driven schemes and learned to live in his world as it was. Foes Manipulated Some time later, Mahkizmo returned to the modern age of Earth-616. He was one of the many Fantastic Four villains who were gathered by the Puppet Master and the Mad Thinker under the pretense that they should all united and defeat their foes together. As anticipated, Mahkizmo and the others refused to work together and left. This all played according to plan, as the Puppet Master and Mad Thinker actually intended to collect their DNA. The Mad Thinker led the Puppet Master to believe that this was to control the various Fantastic Four foes to set against their enemies. However this was all part of a grander scheme by the Mad Thinker, who was planning on last complex plan before going into retirement in the Negative Zone. As the Thinker intended, the Fantastic Four recovered the DNA samples and were tricked into thinking that if the did not deal with all their foes right away, they would all be dead in the next year. Mister Fantastic then set about capturing all these foes and incarcerating them. had been incarcerated in the newly constructed Vault prison located in the Negative Zone, alongside other Fantastic Four foes Dragon Man, Hydro Man, Mad Thinker, Mole Man, Psycho Man, Red Ghost and his Super Apes, among others. A female villain named Threska manages at one point to release them all from their cells, and it falls to the Fantastic Four to stop them all. Mahkizmo was one of the many foes captured by the Fantastic Four and placed in the new Vault prison within the Negative Zone. Later, the Thinker's co-conspirator Threska assisted in a jail break of the facilities. Mahkizmo and the other villains were fought back by the Fantastic Four, She-Hulk, and Hercules. It is unknown if Mahkizmo was one of the prisoners who escaped, or willingly let back to his cell. His subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = Mahkizmo is extremely strong, possessing the strength to lift over 100 tons, and possesses a resistance to physical injury, having super human durability and resilience. Mahkizmo has the power of infusing his physical punches and strikes with a type of energy increasing their offense power. He refers to this as a nuclear punch. Mahkizmo can also release this explosive energy power in all directions. | Abilities = Mahkizmo is a seasoned and experienced fighter, and a savage brawler. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616